


Shocked out of his System

by blagamuffin



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: D/s understones, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, confused feelings, dom!Mark, electric shock collar, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Part 2 of Ripped]</p><p>It's the first time Jack meets up with Mark after the incident. He doesn't know what will happen. He doesn't know what he wants to happen. But there's a deep want for something to happen. Will he let it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocked out of his System

**Author's Note:**

> Unplanned sequel to Ripped. Someone had asked me for a follow up with a request to add the shock collar. I just couldn't say no. I did my best.  
> Kinda confusing if you don't read the first story. This follows the boys, Jack's perspective mostly, on some confusing feelings on their friendship, attraction, and kinks, hopefully a relationship.
> 
> again... pure fiction
> 
> [Part 1: Ripped ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7767709)

It’s the first time they met after their little incident on Skype. And by incident Jack means that one time his best friend took his shirt off i front of him and commanded him to wank off to each other… and he couldn’t say no.

It’s been a little over a month since then. They had kept in touch of course. A couple of tweets here and there, an e-mail or two. But no skype. Not right now. Everytime his skype would ring he’d jump in his seat, scared that it might be the American. Whenever it ended up being someone else he’d breath a sigh of relief, but deep down there was a hint of disappointment.

No disappointment now, only anxiety. He had landed in America just a couple of hours ago and got to his hotel safely. Feeling that he was already settled into his hotel room, the Irishman planned to rest when his phone started to beep.

It was a message from Felix checking on him if he had arrived safely and if so would he like to meet up at his room and play a game, something to fill in his video slot while he’s here in the convention.

Jack wasn’t that tired so he agreed and headed out to the Swede’s room. A little silliness might be what he needs right now to break the tension in his body.

He found the hotel room and knocked, thinking of the last time he knocked on Felix’s door he thought a repeat of that would be funny. The door opened and Jack pulls his shirt up all the way to his neck and flashes him like a drunk fangirl in a concert.

Only it wasn’t the blond who opened the door.

It was Mark. Mark with his red hair. Mark with his tight shirt. Mark with his teasing smirk. Fucking Markiplier.

“Ohhh… nice tits Jack.” The American laughs.

Jack turns a bright shade of red before he could angrily mumble a ‘Fuck you’ between gritted teeth and quickly pulled his shirt back down.

Mark looked like he was just about to say a comeback when the blond Jack was actually prepared for came into view and invited him in.

Felix had actually texted Ken, Mark and,Jack for the video. The main event wasn’t going to start until tomorrow so today was a perfect time to just make a vlog with the guys, seeing as they didn’t get to see each other live in the flesh all the time.

The two guests sat on the foot of the bed while Felix went to look for something in his bags. Mark sat peacefully, leaning his weight on his hands that were both flat on the bed. Jack’s whole demeanor was the complete opposite. He was huddled, resting his elbow on his knees as they fidgeted in place, his eyes looking everywhere but the man who sat beside him.

“Hey,”

“WHAT?!” the younger man jumped.

“Woah, easy there.” Mark replied with a calm voice. “You alright Jack?”

“NO! I’m not alright. I wasn’t prepared for you, to be around you, alone, on a bed. I’m not alright” was what Jack’s answer was in his head.

“I’m good.” Was what the Irishman actually said. Mark looked at him skeptically but before he could ask again, Jack added. “I guess I’m tired from the flight, that’s all.”

“You? Tired? I didn’t even know that was in your vocabulary Jack.” Ken’s Southern drawl filled the room as he walked in.

“Now that everyone’s here, let’s get started.” Felix said excitedly as he held two small black items in eachhand.

‘The fucker actually bought a shock collar’, Jack thought. The idea was that they were all to take turns with the damn thing and answer Google Feud. Everytime one would lose all three chances to guess answers they were to get shocked by the other. It was dumb and a bit dangerous, which was right up their alley.

It was Jack’s turn with it. He tried to put the collar on by himself, but after a couple of fumbles, he felt a pair of strong hands appeared on his shoulders before going for his neck to secure the collar on. He knew it was Mark.

Mark was seated right next to him, which he almost forgot for those few minutes they were goofing around. It wasn’t until he felt those warm hands on his bare throat when he remembered exactly where he’d seen those hands had been.

Jack shook the uneasiness off quickly before anyone noticed anything and masked it with his loud Irish ways to cover it even better. He thinks no one notices, but of course he couldn’t look at Mark to make sure.

‘Mark noticed. He must have noticed.’ That’s what Jack thinks anyway.

The tried to answer google fued, but just like almost every other time he had played this stupid game he lost all three lives, which wasn’t bad considering everyone seemed to have the same bad luck.

When it came time to shock him, Felix held the remote in his hand and a count down. Jack tried to brace himself for the electric current, but before he heard the count of three the blond had pressed the button and surprised shocked the younger man.

Unbelievably, it wasn’t all that bad. Not as bad as he imagined. It must have been the anxiety of waiting that made him think the worse. But he was surprised it hardly hurt. Yes there was an electric shock, starting from his neck to the tips of his fingers and toes. It traveled quickly through his body but not terribly. It was almost like a good kind of pain, pain yes, but good.

They had played Google Fued a one more round when Jack discovered he seemed to enjoy the feeling of the electric shock going through him. He felt a jolt through his body that seemed to linger in the pit of his stomach. After the third time he realized that feeling in the pit of his stomach started to bloom into arousal, but before he could panic about it Felix announced that would be the last of it and it was pretty much time for dinner anyway.

“Thank God!” he exclaimed, everyone else thinking the shock must have been too much for the young Irishman, well everyone but Mark. But he’ll keep quiet about it until later.

All four of them go out to dinner that night to a restaurant nearby. Just a regular night out with friends. They updated each other on small things; projects they’re doing individually, stuff back at home, their girlfriends. Well in that case, Ken and Felix talked about Mary and Marzia respectively with a couple of jabs on the two singles at the table.

“I ship it.” Felix teased the two.

“What?” Jack sputtered, spitting out the water he had tried to drink.

“Just teasing Jack,” Ken reassured. “It’s just funny how both of you are single now.”

“Nothing funny about that.” The Irishman started to become defensive.

‘Why though?’ he silently asked himself. They’ve been teased before. They’ve even teased each other. This was in now way any different. No way. Other than jacking off too one another…. No. No. Don’t you dare think of that right now when he’s seated next to you.

“Yeah! Nothing funny about that.” Mark added good naturedly, “Nothing wrong with just a couple of single bros bro-ing out. Hehe..”

“Hehe, right.. right.” Jack replied weakly. “Sorry. I must be a bit more tired than I thought.” He added as he stood up to leave.

“I’ll walk back with you.” The half-Korean offered, before the other could protest he added. “I’m pretty tired too. Could use the sleep for tomorrow, how about you guys?” he asked the Texan and the Swede.

Both declined explaining they both promised their girls gifts for when they get back. Best for them to buy them right away before they forget by the end of their trip.

“You don’t have to walk me man.” Jack fidgeted.

“I don’t have to, but we’re staying at the same hotel you doof.” He teased with a light punch on the other man’s shoulder.

‘Oh right,’ Jack thought. ‘Stop being stupid Jack. Mark’s just being a friend.’

They get to their hotel and ride the elevator and discovered they were staying on the same floor, with Mark’s room closer.

From the restaurant to the hotel, they have been alone for the past 20 minutes or so and Mark has yet bring up the Skype incident. He was just about to breath a sigh of relief, when he actually remembers to breath. Mark goes into his room as Jack awkwardly stood in the hallway, reminding himself that everything will be just fine once he’s got a little space away from the American.

“Ok, goodni-”

“Jack, you mind coming inside for a bit?” Mark asked.

“I don’t know. I’m pretty-”

“You’re not tired Jack.” Mark said as if he were stating fact. “Come inside. We need to talk.” He said sternly as he walked back into the hotel room as if he just expected the younger man to follow.

That deep voice was like a bolt of lightning to Jack’s system. It should have scared him. It did scare him, but just enough. It was just enough for him to be more scared of not following him than whatever fate had for him inside.

Jack’s feet felt like they carried inside. He walked in and the first thing he saw was the view. Mark was out of sight but he was sure he was in there with him. Jack walked towards the window, but not too close, not close enough to see the street below them.

“Nice view,” he stated. Jack felt as dumb, talking about the view was like just a step up from talking about the weather.

“I like it.” Mark said from the other side of the room. He sounded muffled, must have been in the bathroom, Jack assumed.

The Irishman was busy looking out the window and tried to calm his wildly beating, nerve wrecked of a heart, when he felt those firm hands on his shoulders again.

“Aren’t you scared of height’s Jack?” the deep voice whispered against his ear.

“Hmm..” Jack felt like he swallowed his own tongue. “I am, but not like this.”

“I see.” Was Mark’s only reply.

Jack then feels a firm chest against his shoulder blades. A broad warm wall of muscle against his whole back. He was just about to lean into it when the other man’s body walked forwards pushing the younger man’s body right up to the glass of the window. Strong hands held him in his place by the hips.

“Are you scared Jack?” he whispered a little more harshly this time.

Jack can feel the cold smooth glass against himself. It felt freezing compared to Mark’s hard body behind him.

“Is it the heights that scare you right now Jack?” he asked.

“I’m not scared.” He answered defiantly.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk… I didn’t think I’d have to use this this early.” Mark said as Jack could feel him reaching for something in his front pocket.

He feels the familiar roughness of cloth and hard plastic wrap around his neck again.

“What the-”

“I swiped it from Felix, thought you might like it.”

“Mark what-“ Jack was about to ask when a tingle went through his neck. “Ahh… fuck.”

“Jack… you know what I admire about you?” the older man spoke, his tone deadly serious. “It’s your honesty Jack. You’ve always been sincere and honest. When you say something you truly mean it. No bullshit or anything… which makes you a terrible liar. So, for every lie you tell me tonight, you’re getting a shock. Do you understand?” he asked as one hand stayed firmly on Jack’s hip and the other that held the remote was to his side.

Jack nodded dumbly.

“I asked, do you understand?” Mark repeated the question angrily.

“Yes!” Jack answered. “I understand.”

He could feel Mark breathing heavily against his neck. His chest rising with each breath, but it slowly calmed back down. “Red means stop. Green means go. Yellow means pause… you got that?”

Jack again nodded quickly.

And again Jack got shocked. 

“What was that?” Mark asked.

“Red means stop. Green means go. Yellow means pause.” It took the second try to fully digest those words, but he understood.

“Which color Jack?”

Mark was giving him a chance to bury this night, like that session on skype, bury and forget this happened and go back to normal.

“Green,” he answered with a shaky voice.

Mark takes a deep breath and asked “Why are you here Jack?”

“You invited me over.”

“And why do you think I did that?”

“I don’t know…” he get’s a shock. “Ow..”

“Why do you think you’re here Jack?”

“I don’t…” shock. “Ahhh…fuu”

Jack takes a deep breath, too scared to let his voice out one more time.

“Jack…” Mark said with a warning tone.

“Skype!” he exclaimed. “Skype… you wanted to talk about what happened on skype.”

He could feel Marks lips right against his ear, he could practically hear him smile.

“So you do remember…”

“Yes.”

“What do you remember?”

“Mark…” he pleads but only gets another quick shock. “Ow…”

“What do you remember from that night Jack?”

Jack closed his eyes. He couldn’t see Mark or anything but he could feel the other man’s gaze on him.

“We were playing a game.”

“And…”

“Mark please…” another shock. Jack only bit his lips now. He was starting to really feel it this time.

“Jack open your eyes.” He commanded.

Jack opened his eyes and saw Mark’s reflection against the glass. Mark was looking right at him. His presence was commanding, but his eyes were practically pleading for him.

“We were playing. You ripped your shirt, and you came back without it. you were shirtless right in front of me and… 

“And?”

“And you started to touch yourself.. and I…”

“You?”

“…I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.”

“Did you like it?” Mark asked with the slightest bit of playfulness.

“Yeah,” Jack replied with a bit of ease now.

“Do you still think about it?”

“Yes,”

“Are you thinking about it right now?”

“Yes,”

“Do I turn you on Jack?” he asked. Before he let the other man answer, he reached forward and grabbed him through his jeans. “Remember, don’t lie to me.”

“Ahhh… yes..” he answered breathlessly and he felt a confidant hand touch him through his pants. He didn’t realize how hard he had gotten through this ordeal, but he was painfully hard right now.

“Does this turn you on?”

“Wha- Ahhh…” he sputtered as he felt that tingling of electricity go through his body, this time stronger.

“You like that don’t you?” Mark asked right before he shocked the younger man again.

“Ahhh…” this time it lasted longer. He could practically feel it travel all through his body and build in his middle. It was hot and heavy. He leaned his head back against Mark’s shoulder for support.

From the the electricity coursing through him, the hand on his hard dick, and now Mark’s teeth nibbling on his ear, Jack would have crumpled into a big pile of mess on the floor if it weren’t for Mark’s body keeping him steady.

“I love seeing you like this Jack.” Mark’s voice sounded like it was deep enough to cause the floor beneath Jack’s feet to quake. “Your turns skin the loveliest shade of pink all the way down your throat. The sounds you make, I love them… and how cute you get when you think you’re being too loud. How you abuse lips to keep it all in.”

Jack suddenly remembered where they were and tried to do just that, fearing someone in the neighboring rooms could hear him. But the second he tried to he felt that now devastatingly familiar shock through his body.

“No you don’t. You’re not keeping any of that to yourself. Everytime you try to keep quiet you’re gonna get a shock… I wanna hear every gasp, grunt, and moan. I wanna hear how good I can make you feel. I need to hear it.”

Mark’s words and voice, along with his hand and mouth was driving Jack insane. He couldn’t control himself even if he tried.

Mark’s hand moved from his hip to the front of Jack’s pants.

“What color Jack?”

Jack couldn’t think, much less answer.

Mark roughly grabs him through his jeans, causing Jack to buck into the other man’s hand.

“What color?”

“Green! Keep going. Please keep going…”

“What do you want Jack?”

“Your hands. I want your hands… please…”

“Where Jack?”

“Inside… on… on my.. oh God…”

“Tell me Jack!”

“I want your hand on my cock. Please Mark… I need it. Make me cum. Please make me cum. I need you.”

Jack could feel Mark’s hand open his jeans, reached inside and finally touch him. Mark’s hand was confident. His grip was tight and hot. His pace was rough and hard and fast. It was too fast. Too quick. Everything happening was too much. He couldn’t keep it in. He couldn’t control it.

“Fuck! Mark.. I’m… I’m gonna…”

“Cum. Cum for me. Do it right now!” Mark commanded before he bit harshly onto Jack’s shoulder and his other hand pressed the controller one last time.

“Holy fucking shit!” he screamed as he tried to grab onto Mark’s arm as he felt the tremors of electricity course through him and practically feel it leave through his cock. His cum painting the glass window right in front of him. He’s never cummed so hard in his life.

At some point Jack started to feel his breathing get back to control. The electricity was gone. His shoulder stung from what he was sure was Mark’s teeth. His body felt like dead weight as he leaned even more against Mark’s. Mark felt so solid behind him.

Mark’s hand was still touching him, working him through his orgasm. His cum covered not only the glass, but also Mark’s hand. It was a filthy mess Jack thought, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of it.

“Stop… please… Mark.” He begged as he felt the over stimulation turn to pain.

Mark’s hand slowed down. His hand gathered the cum off Jack’s cock. Jack followed the movement with his eyes as the other man leaned his head forward onto Jack’s shoulder. He raised his cum cover hand close to his mouth and took a long drag through it with his tongue for a taste.

It should have disgusted him but it felt like everything Mark did seemed to turn him on to no end.

Mark turns and looks straight into Jack’s eyes and said “Thank you Jack.”

He didn’t know what those words did to him, or what possessed him to do it but at that moment he just had taste him. He turned in the other man’s arms and grabbed Mark by his shirt as he kissed him deeply, tasting his own cum on Mark’s tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> [Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7953898%20)


End file.
